


Ripped From The Headlines: A Guide to Having a Famous Boyfriend (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a famous actor and Jared is a college student. One day they meet, and nothing's the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped From The Headlines: A Guide to Having a Famous Boyfriend (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ripped From The Headlines: A Guide to Having a Famous Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191290) by unperfectwolf. 



**Title:** [Ripped From The Headlines: A Guide to Having a Famous Boyfriend](http://rememberbefore.livejournal.com/55659.html)   
**Author:** unperfectwolf  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** PG13  
 **Pairing:** Jensen/Jared  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, never was mine, never will be mine.  
 **Summary:** Jensen is a famous actor and Jared is a college student. One day they meet, and nothing's the same again.

 **Format:** mp3

65 MB, 1 hr 11 min 

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/i7zc2o0q40)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ewn3woxwayg)


End file.
